


Caeda's Watch

by silversigil



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mid-Canon, Tumblr: fefemslashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversigil/pseuds/silversigil
Summary: "Marth" knows that she has to save her father from an assassin, and calls on her girlfriend, "Caeda", for help in the endeavour.





	Caeda's Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Fire Emblem Femslash week. The prompt taken was "butterfly", referring to Lucina's butterfly mask.

"Marth", Severa thought. It was quite a high name to assume, but Lucina certainly lived up to it. Severa wasn't quite sure "Caeda" was appropriate for her, given her lack of riding skill, but was she was Lucina's girlfriend, just as Caeda was Marth's.

However, unlike those two, Lucina and Severa were confined to the shadows. Even if they hadn't been born yet, they still couldn't let their parents see their faces, lest their lineage be discovered. Severa looked through her wing mask to see Lucina, still wearing her butterfly mask even when it was just the two of them. Severa wished she could take Lucina's mask off to see her face again, but they had business to attend to.

Just as had happened last time, Chrom and Robin walked into the courtyard. The two of them began talking, but Severa's attention was elsewhere. She noticed the assassin quietly slip into the courtyard, being careful to stay out of Chrom and Robin's sight. However, he was no match for Severa and her girlfriend. The two of them noticed him getting into position, and when it looked like his next move would be the bush he would attack from, Lucina stepped out into the open.

Severa remain in hiding, keeping a close watch on the assassin. Lucina stalled for time by talking to her father, but Severa wasn't paying attention to what she said. When the assassin moved into the bush, Severa swished her hair. Lucina quietly acknowledged Severa's signal with a slow blink.

"I'm about to save your life," Lucina said, "From him."

Lucina threw Falchion into the air, and brought it down on the assassin as he charged toward Chrom. However, Severa then noticed something else moving quickly. Severa realized that there was a second assassin, who had remained hidden in the past. The second assassin moved into the same bush as the first had emerge from, ready to strike.

"I trust this proof will suffice?" Lucina said, unaware of the danger she was in.

Severa ran out of her hiding place, sword drawn, ready to save her girlfriend. But she was too far away, the second assassin caught Lucina by surprised, and she tripped over the first assassin's sword. Lucina's mask was cut in two, and Severa knew that she would have her revenge upon that man for harming her girlfriend.

But Chrom beat her there, taking down the second assassin as quickly as Lucina had dealt with the first. Severa threw her mask aside, knowing she would need to see clearly to tend to her girlfriend's injuries.

"Are you okay?" Severa said, scrambling to Lucina's side.

Severa looked down at Lucina. While the two halves of the butterfly mask lie on the ground, there was not a drop of blood upon Lucina's face. Severa pulled Lucina into a tight hug, which Lucina immediately returned.

Their embrace was short lived, and broken when an explosion erupted from the castle. Severa and Lucina both grabbed their swords and rushed to the castle with Chrom and Robin. They could celebrate after Emmeryn was saved.


End file.
